The Darkest Touch
by AttackofTheBeast
Summary: It has been a year since the Lords and their families were disturbed by the titans or the hunters. They finally thought everything was calming down until an unexpected guest comes walking into their lives exceptionally Torin's life… Rating will change
1. Chapter 1

The Lords were doing what usually did. Maddox and Ashlyn would play with their kids. Aeron snuggled with Olivia on the couch while Sabin and Gwen would talk about their future of having kids. Lucien and Anya would be in the bedroom doing whatever as Strider and Kaia would be playing some board games. Amun well he would do Amun stuff with Haidee. Paris and Sienna would do god-knows-what in his bedroom. Gideon and Scarlet would be watching TV together in the room cuddling. Reyes and Danika would be well you can guess. Cameo was also watching TV but Torin was staring into the gloomy skies.

It was raining hard today. The water drop-lets hit the window. Something was off. Torin never acted like this. For few days he hadn't spoken to anyone not even Cameo. Cameo looked over her shoulder to see Torin still staring out the window. She slowly stirred her direction back to the TV. Cameo was worried since Torin was one of her friends but maybe he was having an off day. She was going to keep her distance for a while until he is better.

It was then when everything stopped. Everything except the Lords was frozen. Cameo and Gideon got up from the couch. Quickly the other Lords came running into the room making a pile except for Torin. A buff of smoke appeared. Then Cronus appeared in front of them. Lucien said, "No time no see."

"It has been long." Cronus said stoking his long gray beard. He then said, "I have a task for you."

"Oh no…we aren't killing innocent people." Aeron proclaim.

"No this time I'm being nice and helping you."

"You are doing what?" Reyes asked with a surprised face.

"Well I got information on a person that the Hunter's want or to be more correct, _need_."

This made the Lords silent. Cronus was going to help them but why would he do that.

Lucien said, "Okay but why are you even helping us?"

"Well if they use this person then I will have no more Lords to do things for me."

True Cronus needs them now than ever. If the hunters did kill them then Cronus has no more hit man. Strider said, "Well then who is this person?"

"Her name is Red; she is a young girl who lives in the city of Los Angeles California."

"What does she look like?" Sabin asked.

Cronus handed a picture to Lucien. She was beautiful; she had short black mess-ish hair, with blue/green eyes, her skin was light natural beige, she was tall and slim with some curves.

Strider asked, "Why do we have to kill her?"

"Hunters plan to use her to do something but it won't be good."

"Will you threaten us like usually?" Maddox asked with a low growl.

"No, I will not."

"What why?" everyone quickly asked.

"I would think that if she isn't killed then you will die."

"True…" Cameo said.

"Good, now go quick they are already almost there." He then disappeared and everything was unfrozen. A minute later the rest of the household comes running in.

Anya barks as she storms into the room, "Why was he here? What did he want?"

Lucien calmly answered while grabbing her arm, "He has given us a task."

"What is it? Kill more innocent people?" Danika asked crossing her arms up against her chest.

"We have to kill someone that will be used by the Hunters to kill us," Lucien answered.

Sienna asked, "Who?"

Lucien then handed the picture to Sienna since she did work with the Hunters. He hoped she would know the person, but she just made a confused expression. She handed him the picture back and said, "I don't know her. She must be a new thing now."

"How will she kill you?" Ashlyn asked holding Ever in her arms.

"Well I'm not sure." Lucien answered curiously.

"Maybe Cronus is trying to get you to kill her so you can all go crazy and then he can control you," Anya said with a low growl.

"Maybe or maybe he is helping us. He said he wants to keep us alive so we can do more dirty work for him. If we are dead then who will kill for him," Aeron said.

"You are right but why do the Hunters want her?" Sienna asked.

"I'm not sure but we are going to find out. Torin and Kane stay here. The rest come with me. We are going to visit California." Lucien said as he left the room.

As the rest of the Lords went to go and pack Cameo ran over to Torin. She pulled at his sleeve to get his attention. He turned around to show her a black expression. She was confused of how he was acting. He never acted like this.

Cameo asked, "Torin are you okay?"

"Yes why you ask?" Torin said with no feeling.

"Well because you have been acting strange lately I just wanted to know if something was wrong." Cameo said staring at the ground.

Torin gentle placed his hand on her face to feel nothing but his glove. He forced a smile out and said, "Don't worry about me just go pack."

She nodded and ran to her room. He turned around on the base of his heel and walked back to his room. He hated lying to her but he didn't want her worrying about him before a mission. Something was indeed wrong. He felt incomplete. He knew he could never feel skin to skin again. Last time he did he made the plague. He never really noticed until a week ago when Ever wanted a piggy-back but he couldn't touch her or she would get sick. He wanted to feel skin. He wanted to do things he could never do. As he came into his room and punch the wall with mighty force. It was his first hole in his wall.

Ashlyn came walking in because she was the only one not busy. Torin looked at her as she came close but too close. She said, "Torin…"

"I'm fine." Torin answered quickly looking at the wall as he placed his head against the wall. He didn't want her to see him cry.

"No you're not."

Torin looked at Ashlyn with tears rolling down his cheek.

She continued, "I know when I stopped Ever getting a piggy-back ride on you that well you became depressed. I know it is hard to be the Keeper of Disease and never get to touch a person in your life."

Torin looked down at the floor about to cry again because she was right. She continued, "Torin I'm sorry. I wish I could help."

She then walked out of his room. He walked to his chair and looked at his equipment. He sat there looking at the monitors thinking about his past and how he should have been more fun. Well this was his punishment for touching the box himself. He should have never done that stupid deed. If he left it alone then he won't be in this mess.


	2. Chapter 2

LUCIEN GOT off the plane to feel the warmth of the sun hit his skin. He looked around as he walked down the stairs of the jet, soon after the others came off the jet. The Lords brought Sienna, Gwen, Anya, and Kaia as help since Maddox, Kane, and Torin didn't come along. Sienna came because she housed the demon of Wrath and was a former hunter. Gwen and Kaia were harpies and if something did go wrong they would go back to Budapest and hide the others. Anya well came because she would either way.

Aeron said, "Lets get this over with."

"Well we could if we knew where to start," Lucien said while forming an arch shape with his hand and placing it over his eyes to prevent to sun to do anymore harsh damage to his eyes.

Kaia said, "Well can we talk somewhere with food I'm starving."

"Well who knows this place best?" Reyes asked.

They looked at each other in silence until Sienna said, "I know my way around here, since of work with the Hunters."

"Well just don't talk and stand there come on show us the way," Kaia said impatiently.

Sienna started showing them toward a café near LAX.

RED NERVOUSLY bounced her bounced her right foot up and down. Her palms were getting sweaty as she waited for Dane. He was slow all the time. The waiter then placed the drinks down on the table. As the glass hit the wood table the sound made Red flinch. She quickly looked to see her water. She smiled at the waiter and quickly took a sip out of her drink. Why this place? She felt so out of place. It was so fancy and she was wearing jeans and a hoodie.

She leaned back into her chair and sighed. She was so tired for three weeks she has been running nonstop. Before that her life was mostly normal but then the Hunters found her information, that she was suppose to burn, they started chasing her. Something else was now following her. Something nonhuman. Anyway she had to hide from all this.

Dane pulled out his chair and sat down. Red looked at him and said, "What the hell have you been doing?"

"Well some ladies need some fun."

"Really at a time like this and you think about sex!"

"Calm down. The hunters are far behind."

"Not just hunters are following me now."

"What do you mean?"

"Something non human is following us."

"Well yeah maybe a wolf. We are Los Angeles. Why are we here?"

"I have some things to do?"

"What things?"

"Nothing important to you."

"Yeah it is."

"Ugh…I'm here for…Anime Expo."

"Anime Expo…That's why you would rather let yourself starve then eat anything so you could save money…wow you are low."

"Shut up at least I don't do every girl I see."

"Hey I have to."

"No only with the one who can't uncontrollable stand without which weren't any of those girls."

"Smartass…"

"Man whore…"

It was a few seconds before they started to burst out laughing. This was her one and only true friend, Dane. (You will learn more about him later.) He was her best friend and like a brother to her.

She then felt uneasy. Chills shiver up her spine.

SIENNA SHOWED them to a restaurant called Le Café. Lucien asked, "Why here it isn't a café?"

"Well it is very nice and no one really cares so here." Sienna explained. Lucien shrugged and pulled a chair out for himself. He sat when he felt his phone going off. He picked it up to hear Torin say, "Hello Lucien."

"What is it Torin?"

"Well the target is close."

"How close?"

"From my view it seems…2 yards away."

"Which direction?"

"Right from where you are sitting."

Lucien looked over to see a girl with short black hair. He looked at the photo and looked back the person it was then eye contact. It was the target. Red looked at Dane and asked, "Dane, look at the guys over there."

"Yeah."

"What is on his shoulder?"

Dane narrowed his eyes and saw the tattoo. His nose inflamed and he quickly said, "Butterfly."

"You think…"

"I know we got to go."

She placed money on the table and quickly headed for the door. Lucien said, "Guys no food."

"Why Lucian?" Kaia asked pouting.

"That was the target. We got to go now." Lucien said as he got up. The other's looked over to Lucien to see Red turn around and blow them a kiss before fully leaving. They looked at each other and quickly got up.

The Lord looked at each other with blank faces until Sienna said, "Really we are just going to stand here or go after her?"

Lucien then said, "Come on."

They got up and walked out of the café. They took at step outside and looked around for her. She was gone. A minute later she drove right past them. They looked at her as Sienna said, "Guys over there."

She pointed at a bus with people getting off. They started for the bus. Sienna walked up the bus steps and said to the bus driver, "Sir I'm taking this vehicle."

"Hell you are."

"I can make that possible." She said as she held her hand up in a fist. Paris quickly grabbed her hand and shook his head. She nodded her head and looked at the driver and said, "You should be lucky."

The driver looked at her like she was weird. Then Anya came up and said, "Sir please may I have this vehicle."

She started to sway her hips around taunting him. He was memorized by her motion and nodded his head yes. She smiled and looked back at Lucien. Lucien grabbed the man and pushed him out of the bus while the others came in.

Aeron sat in the drive sit and looked at everything. He then said, "I don't how to work this."

"You have to drive it," Sienna said pulling him out.

She sat ing the seat and pulled back the lever switching it to drive. She pushed on the gas speeding down the street.

Lucien then yelled as he stumbled, "Sienna! You are going to fast!"

Sienna said trying to regain control, "Been awhile since I drove."

He looked at Anya and grabbed her hand hoping that they all be fine in the end.

Lucien looked forward and saw the car she was driving.

He pointed and forward and said, "Follow that car."

Sienna smiled as she nodded her head. She pushed on the gas and the bus shot forward.

RED LOOKED back and saw them coming she looked at Dane and said, "Go Faster."

"I'm already going as fast as I can without getting the cops after us also."

"I don't care about the stupid cops," She said pushing on his knee forcing his foot against the peddle.

They shot forward turning and trying not to hit other cars. High speed chase. Lucien said, "This is taking too long. I'm going in and taking her soul out." He then closed his eyes and went into the spirit world. He looked around and saw her body. He flew toward the girl. He extend his hand toward her. Soon as his finger touched her skin he was thrown back into his body.

Red looked back and yelled, "They tried to kill me!"

"What?" Dane asked focusing on the road.

She looked forward and said, "One of them went through the spirit world and tried to kill me."

"Wow."

"Going to take a lot more to kill me." She said looking forward.

LUCIEN AWOKE panting in short breaths. Anya was kneeling next to him hold his hand. He sat up. His head was aching. What had happen to him? He looked up at Anya.

She asked her voice was shaking, "What happen? Did you kill her?"

"No…" He answered rubbing his temple.

Sienna yelled looking half at him and the road, "What do you mean you didn't kill her?"

As soon she said that the others started to listen.

Lucien then replied also with confusion, "I don't know. I was about to reach in and doom back here."

Reyes said before others could even speak, "Well if you couldn't kill her within the spirit world then our enemy is stronger than we accepted."

Lucien then said looking up at him, "Yes we have to be ready for anything."

TORIN SAT there at his computers monitoring the place. How much he longed to fight again? How much he longed to stand next to his friends and kill Hunters? He knew that would never come to him. Only if he could do things he dreamed of these centuries. He wish to feel skin contact with someone. He knew that he could start another plague. Last time he touched someone he killed the person he truly loved and started a plague.

How stupid he was then? Why did he do that? He could have seen her more often if he didn't touch her. He leaned back in his chair just thinking. He closed his eyes and saw the girl from the picture Cronus gave them. He quickly shot his eyes open.

He looked forward as he thought, _why am I thinking about her?_

Something about her made him feel…feel something he couldn't place his finger on. He looked back at the screens and thought. He pulled off his glove. He then pulled his hair out of his face trying to see well. He then felt a hand grab his wrist. He looked over but then all he saw was a flash.

He then was somewhere else. A bathroom. He looked over to see Lucien next to him. Lucky Lucien grabbed Torin's hand that still hand the glove on. He looked down looking for his other glove. Oh shit he must have dropped it before fully placing it back on.

Torin then asked, "Why the hell did you flash me to the bathroom?"

"We are in Los Angeles. We need your help."

"Why not Kane?"

"He can hurt many people."

"I can spread a disease."

"You have gloves on."

Torin then lifted his arm that had no glove. Lucien looked at him and then searched around for something. He lifted a jacket and walked over to Torin.

He said as he helped Torin put the jacket on, "Here you go. Wear this and place your hand in your pocket."

Torin nodded as he finished putting on the jacket. Lucien the said, "Come with me."

Torin followed Lucien to the others who were standing around in a circle.

Reyes then said, "Okay we are all here. We need to split up. Paris, Cameo, Amun, Gideon, and Sienna go to the food court. Kaia, Strider, Sabin, And Gwen go to the West Hall. Lucien, Aeron, Torin, and I will go to the main building. Anya do what you want."

Anya quickly grabbed onto Lucien's arm as if she would die if she let go of him. They all nodded showing they understood and split away into little parties. Torin looked back at Cameo who walked off with Amun. Torin slowly walked into the main hall not trying to bump into anyone. He went in and saw many people walking and bumping. He took in a breath a strode forward.

It was very difficult for him. He wondered why no one looked at him weird. He then looked at one of the stores and he read Anime Expo. What was Anime Expo? Whatever it was it was a good hiding place. He kept on walking along.

He looked over to see two people kissing and hugging. He had a weird feeling in his gut that made him quiver. What is this feeling? While he was focus on himself he didn't notice a rack in front of him and he tripped over falling toward the ground. He started reaching out for help and felt a warm hand grab his. He got help getting up onto his feet. He looked up and saw a girl. She had black short spike-ish hair with bluish green eyes. He focused on her and then remembered she was the girl that they were looking for.

She looked angry. He looked down to see she was holding onto his bare hand. He gasped and shook her away. He placed his hand in his pocket. He started freaking out. He killed her. Wait she suppose to die but there will be a plague in the making. He looked up at her to see if she was still there but she was gone.

He looked around. He then smelt something. He inhaled and smelt an ocean breeze. Something he long forgot about years ago. Just then memories of his years before the whole demon thing came to him. Happy joyful memories he wish he never forget.

Where was it coming from? He inhaled looking in the direction of where the smell kept on coming from. She was staring at him but as soon he saw her she looked down and ran. He followed directly behind her. Lucien was strolling along with Anya when they saw Red pass and then Torin a few people behind. They looked at each other and then quickly followed.

RED HAD to help him. She knew better than to help the enemy but she also knew if someone else touched him there could be a plague. This was the last thing she wanted. Only thing that confused her was why did she even look back? She wasn't his type. She saw how he looked at the other girl. She was very pretty with long black hair and long lashes. Why was she so angry by the fact he looked at that girl instead of her? She did love the feeling of her skin against his.

She had to stop thinking about him she had worst things to focus on. Like a handsome burling man chasing her. She huffed at that fact. No man would want her. She looked too much like a boy than a girl. She wished she didn't cut her hair but it was for her own good. If she kept in long then Hunters could find her. Plus they had a photo of her with long hair not short hair. She looked very different with her short hair. She then shook her head and kept on going.

She kept on running. By now there had to be the rest of them behind her. She looked around and saw an exit. She dropped down hoping to confuse them but one knew exactly where she was because two feet stopped but one kept coming toward her. What the hell? Was he half dog?

She jumped up and ran for the exit.

She flew open the door to be in an alley way. She flung her hood over her head and walked to the end of the alley but then four people blocked her. She turned for the other end but it was also blocked by five other people. She then heard the door behind her open. She quickly turned around to see four others. She was in deep shit as she started backing up to a wall. She had to keep calm. She couldn't turn into her other form. Not here.

She kept on looking at them as they closed in on her. She noticed some grabbing their weapons ready to fight if necessary. She smirked. She looked forward to see one with scars all over his face. He must be Lucien. She read about them from files she stole from the Hunters. She hacked the Hunters main system and got each and every file. She read about all of them and learned very many things that were useful.

She looked at all of them once more before saying, "So you came to kill me."

"What do you mean?" one man asked. He had scars on his arms, which meant he must be Reyes.

"Cut the bullshit I know Lucien tried going into the spirit world to kill me. It is a no brainer to know you all are trying to kill me." Red said as her back hit the wall.

Lucien looked at her and asked, "How do you know my name?"

"I've read about you. I got some information about all you when I hacked the main system to the Hunters."

"I bet she is Bait," Sabin said looking at Lucien.

"Why would I be Bait for the bastards who killed my parents and are trying to kill me?" She snapped at Sabin.

Lucien looked at her and said, "Well still we are given orders to kill you."

He then pulled out his gun and shot her once hoping she die from blood lost. Red grabbed her stomach in reflect as she slide down to the floor. She sat there with her hair covering her face. Lucien placed his gun back in its holster. Then they head a bam. Lucien looked in her direction to see a tall honey skin man standing there.

Dane then turned toward the girl and said, "Oh shit!"

Lucien was confused. Was he supposed to kill her too? No wait that was the man who helped her.

Dane looked at them and asked, "Did you do this?"

"Yes…"

"Why?"

"We had to. Now I'm sorry…"

"You are fucking crazy idiots," He yelled out as he paced back and forth.

Lucien then asked, "What are you talking about?"

"She isn't dead," Dane proclaim.

Just in that moment a black figure swooped away. Lucien looked at the wall that he shot her and she was gone.

He then yelled, "Everyone she is alive! Get ready."

He pulled out his guns and so did the others getting ready to fight. They looked around for her, making sure that if she did flee they would see.

Dane sighed and said, "You are just going to piss her off."

He sat against the wall and placed his face within his hand.

Kaia yelled as she pointed at a figure, "Look!"

There was a person standing on the wall holding onto a window. The others stared at them as they dropped to the ground. The asphalt broke and became uneven. They slowly stood up relieving themselves. It was Red but not her human form. She had piercing red eyes and her hair grew longer. She stood there looking at them. Her eyes pierced through them making them feel unsteady.

She stood there as her other side thought, _Kill…them all._

_No,_ her normal side proclaims.

_Why? They want us dead lets bring them along._

_One is pregnant and the rest have lovers. We can't hurt their families._

_True. Ugh…I hate how you care for others so much._

_Well we all can't be cold blood killers._

_They are…you know it. They have demons. Their demons are evil and kill or hurt if they want._

_Remember they can't be as controlled as us._

_True, only if._

Red slide her tongue over her teeth.

Lucien then said, "Who are you?"

"Bastard! You tried to kill me a minute ago," She shrieked at him stomping her foot to the floor. Dane looked over and started to stand up slowly.

Lucien was confused.

Lucien lifted his gun and shot again. He hit her in her chest. She took the impact but she stood up as the bullet shell fell from the wound and the wound close.

She yelled as she looked at Lucien, "You tried it again!"

She then screamed as wings shot from her. They were fully black.

Sabin then said, "She must be a fallen angel."

"She isn't."

Everyone looked up to see Olivia flying down. As she landed she walked over to Aeron and continued, "She isn't an angel I would have known plus those wings aren't angel wings."

"Harpy?" Cameo asked looking over at Kaia and Gwen.

"No those aren't harpy wings. Her wings have feathers," Kaia said looking back at her.

_They talk like we are not here. Those bastards._

Red then yelled looking at them, "Stop whispering about US!"

She looked at them as she continued with a growl, "Everyone just thinks they know what we are. Well you don't so stop making things up! We haven't done anything bad to you!"

"But you will," Reye added.

"So you have to be killed," Strider added.

"Well then come and get me," Red said with a devilish smile across her face.

Strider jumped into action at her only to miss her. She was next to Lucien knocking him down after she flew straight into the air being chased by Kaia, Olivia, and Gwen.

_Harpies and angels too they must be making an army._

_Should I care?_

_No just stay alive._

She then stopped flying and free fell back down dodging them. She spun around missing the ground in a split second but then Cameo jumped on her wing making her quickly crash into the floor.

She got up and shook her head regain strength.

_That bitch. _

_Hey you do anything to live?_

_I know. I have an idea. I'm going to take over right now._

_Wait what?_

She grinded her teeth together. She then felt Cameo jump on her back. She grabbed Cameo's arms paralyzing her before flipping Cameo onto her back. She looked at the others. She looked over to see Anya, that minor goddess that is in love with Lucien standing there.

Red sprinted and jumped back into the air. She quickly swooped in and grabbed Anya. Anya started yelling, "Lucien!"

Anya then grabbed one of her knives and started stabbing Red in her wrist. Red held on tight not letting go.

She flew back around and Red then landed back on the ground holding on to Anya. She placed Anya in front of her to keep herself safe. Anya started panic. They all stood still waiting for her response.

Red spoke but with a voice they never heard her with. Her other self said, "Let me live and I give you back your girl."

_What are you doing?_

_Keeping us alive._

_No not like this!_

"What if we kill you?" Sabin asked.

Lucien looked at him like he was crazy but then he quickly looked back at Red waiting for a response.

Red then replied, "I will take her with me."

_NO stop!_

"Red stop it," Dane said getting up.

"Dane they are trying to kill me," Red growled at him.

"Don't kill the girl."

"Dane I want to live! I don't want to die without fulfilling my mission," she said looking at him.

_No need to kill her!_

"Red your parents wouldn't approve of this," Dane said placing a hand on her shoulder.

She looked at down. She felt ashamed. Even the other side felt bad for doing that. She felt balance between herself again.

Red released her grip on Anya who quickly turned around and hit Red's nose. Blood started gushing for a second until Red looked at Anya. She grabbed her nose and placed it back into place. Anya jaw dropped as Red said, "Don't taunt me."

Anya nodded as she backed away over to Lucien. Lucien held her close. Red looked at Dane and then heard a gun reload. She turned to face a gun pointed straight at her.

She knew taking his girl would resolve to this.

_If I just killed her…_

_We would be killed either way at least this time we can get help._

_Smart girl._

Red held up her hands and said, "Fine but do it fast."

_Dumb girl._

_Watch me._

She closed her eyes hoping not to feel pain. Dane then said, "Hey…"

They looked at him but Lucien still had his gun pointed at Red.

Dane then said, "Now Red let go of Anya. So let her go."

"Sorry but she will kill us," Lucien said as he looked back at her.

She was gone; Lucien looked to his side to see the man gone too. He lost them both. He kicked the ground. The others headed for the bus back Torin stayed back as he took one last intake. Aww ocean breeze. He loved the smell.


	3. Chapter 3

MADDOX YELLED, "You lost them!"

Lucien then said, "Yes but we can easily find them."

"What if she is telling the Hunters as we speak," Maddox said.

Maddox been really worried. Torin would be too if he had a family while a whole bunch of men are trying to kill them. He sat at the table tapping to a beat Cameo showed him when they hung out together. He stopped when he heard pecking at the window. He looked up to see a black bird pecking at the window. Strange, no bird like that come up so high the mountain. Why was it here? He thought as he looked back toward the table.

He stared at the door. Then there was knocking. Knocking? No one knocks? Then the door flew wide open slamming against the wall. There were two holes made from the knobs hitting the wall so hard. Everyone stopped talking at looked at the black figure standing in the door way.

The figure walked forward into view. It was Red. She began patting her hands. She looked at them and said, "You know you should open the door when people knock it is curtsey."

Lucien then said, "You know where we live?"

"I got help from some people."

Sabin whispered, "Hunters…"

She looked around and said, "Nice house for Lords."

"Insulting us how rude," Sienna said with a growl.

"What do you mean? I actually like the place. If I had the money and wasn't being chased I would live here."

"We know you didn't come here for chit chat. Why are you here?" Lucien bluntly said.

"Well I think the fight wasn't fair. I came back for another one."

"Well sorry we have no time for that," Strider said as he grabbed her wrist but then he stopped moving. He looked paralyzed. He started to scream, as he fell to the floor. Red took a step back as he stopped screaming when he released her wrist.

Torin didn't scream when she was holding his hand. He formed a plan while slowly moving into the shadows. The others formed a circle ready to snatch her up when she wasn't looking. She kept on moving backward. Torin sneaked over and hid in the shadow near the door. If he was correct she would get close enough so he could grab her.

He waited until she was just arms length away. He flung out and wrapped around her placing his arms right under her breast. He tried his hardest to hold back his smile of pride. She looked over her shoulder with a smile as she placed her hands on his bare waist trying to paralyze him.

Her smile went away when he didn't respond but instead he felt peace, as if his demon's power wasn't even there. He didn't know what else to do but inhale the scent of ocean breeze come off her. He kept on thinking of just picking her up and taking her away.

Her eye brows rose as she stomped on his foot releasing her. She was about to run when he grabbed her wrist and flung her around facing him this time. Her eyes were green and gave off the image of mystery. He then grabbed her other wrist to hold her steady as Amun quietly walked behind her. She furiously stomped on his feet trying for him to release. She looked up and was about to knee him in the groins just as Amun stabbed her collarbone with a tranquilizer. She gave out a yelp as she swung around.

Torin finally released her letting her wobble away from his grasp. She stood there looking like she was going to fall as she said, "You bastardddd. You…stabbed me. I won't…go…down…so…"

She finally fell asleep, as Sabin caught her falling body. Torin made a low growl for a minute until he noticed out of the corner of his eye Amun staring at him in complete confusion. Torin forced himself to stop but in the back of his head his demon constantly yelled, _No touching! She is mine!_ He began walking into the kitchen trying to focus his attention elsewhere.

Sabin said as he turned toward Lucien, "Okay we have to get her into the dun…"

He was cut off while he fell to the floor. He fell against the stairs giving off a yelp. Torin stood up. Torin looked over at them and then back a Sabin who was getting up while holding his back. Torin looked around Sabin for Red but she was gone.

Torin then saw a blur stop at the entrance with Red in his arms. He placed her down and took off his jacket. He formed it into a ball and placed her head on it. He then looked up to show a yellow eyed man, with hair that fell to his shoulder which was wavy and dark brown. His skin was honey coat and he had a structure of womanizer.

Then another blur stopped near him this time a pale woman. She had blood shot red eyes and her hair was silver. She stood there looking at them.

Then Dane came running in panting and huffing. He said as he took a deep breath, "Next time I'm driving."

"You are such a wimp," the female said looking down at him. He was leaning over trying to catch his breath.

He straightens up as he said, "Hey not ever one can be a vampire or werewolf."

"Can we not fight? We have important things to do," the other man said looking at them and then back at the Lords.

The woman said, "You are right. We need to show them a lesson."

The man grew a grin as his nails enlarged and his teeth became more dog than human.

Torin stared back and forth to see Kai and Gwen coming running in. He trotted over and said while blocking their way, "Stay here."

"No, Strider is out there!" Kai said anxious.

"I know but he would rather have you safe than himself right now," Torin replied to her as she made a face.

HE TURNED around to see Reyes and the girl fighting. Maddox and Sienna were fighting the man. Then another man came in while whistling. Lucien looked at him as he threw a knife but the man disappears. A minute gone by when they found him next to Lucien kicking him down. Then the man named Dane came in and went straight for Strider, blade to blade. Sabin looked back and forth as he sneaked over to Red.

He scooped her up in his arms when a little girl said pulling at his shirt, "Mister what are you doing to Red?"

She was very small with dark brown wavy hair and brown eyes. She was very pale, even for a vampire.

"Where the hell you come from?" Sabin asked confused.

"You didn't answer my question mister," the little girl said.

"None of your business," he said as he turned and started for the dungeon.

The little girl then said, "Don't take Red away from me!"

She began shrieking. Bodies stopped, glass shattered, ears bled. No sound could have been this horrific. It was so painful even screaming wouldn't do anything. People fell on their knees or leaned against things holding their ears. There was shrieking for one second then the next it was dead silent until they heard a soft cry. Sabin looked around to see Red gone. He looked back to see her holding the little girl who was crying.

There was many things rolling through his head but the main question was what the hell that little girl was?

RED SAT there stroking Bella's head as everyone was recovering. Red was acting stupid. She should have known Bella would follow her but all the way here. Bella could have gotten killed and then she would be in deep shit with July.

Red looked around at them. The Lords were in a group talking to one another; most likely plotting what to do with her and Bella. Bella was just a child and didn't need to be hurt. Red had to protect Bella.

She thought as she stood up and said, "Take me."

The Lords stopped whispering and turned to stare as she continued, "I will become your prisoner if you allow my friends and the child to go safely."

Lucien stepped forward and said, "Okay, we will agree to that."

Red felt a soft tugging at her shirt. She looked to see Bella teary eyed tugging at her. Bella then said frighten, "Red don't go."

Red kneeled down and explained to Bella as she stroked her cheek, "Bella I have to. If I don't you will get hurt and I love you too much."

"I can take care of myself."

"Bella, listen go to your mother. Tell her what happen. Know this if I don't come back I love you."

Bella looked at her with tears rolling down her cheeks as she pulled in for a hug. Red was too about to cry but she couldn't. After a while Red was pulled away by Sabin and Strider who both were wincing at the pain. Red watched as Bella stared. She looked down and then away and she was dragged to the dungeon. She knew she never wanted to be locked up again but if it is for Bella she would do anything.

She was going to be better than her brother who left her behind. She was going to be better than William.

IT WAS GOING to be about a month since they put Red in her cell. Red was very different than any other creature they met. She never ate, slept, or drank. She sat in a corner and when it was time for questions she never spoke. They tortured her but never had she showed emotion. They even killed her but she recovered in seconds.

Cameo was confused how she survived all the attempts of murder. They cut her throat, poisoned, starved, hung, etc but each time she just recovered. She wasn't Harpy because she never stole the food and she didn't need blood to heal like a vampire. She wasn't a demon because her wings where not like a demon wings.

What was she? Cameo kept on asking.

Why did Torin like her? Cameo knew off the bat Torin liked her. It was obvious. Cameo was jealous. It took her awhile for Torin to notice her but this girl comes walking in and Torin is watching every step she makes. Cameo didn't like Red. That is one reason she started helping Sabin and Strider torture her. Only problem she felt like something was wrong.

She shrugged it off as she walked down the stairs with a tray of food. As she hopped to the next step she heard a cry. Her skipping came to a complete stop. She listened again to hear more crying. She picked up speed and followed the sound of the crying. She ended up to Red's cell.

Cameo looked inside and saw Red crying as she said, "Prisoner here is your food."

Cameo then felt hands wrapping around her neck. She was being choked. As she gagged she looked at her attacker to see Red but with pitch black eyes, fangs, enlarged nails that were sinking into her skin and wings that sprawled across both cells next to her.

Cameo choked out, "Please…"

Next thing she knew was she was thrown across the hall against the wall falling unconscious. Red was ripping out of her cell. She was getting away. Cameo felt her vision become blurry and then felt her fall slowly to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Torin stood there with the others waiting for Cameo. She should have been here by now. She only went to give Red food but why was she taking for long. Torin began tapping his fingers against the table impatience. Was Cameo beating her? He made a frown, even thinking about that pissed him off. He was furious when Cameo, Strider, and Sabin were torturing her. Never once she hit them back. She didn't even beg for mercy, scream, or curse at them. He watched as they killed her multiple times but never once she cried. She sat there as they killed her or hurt her. She sat so quietly.

She didn't deserve this not one bit.

Sienna said snapping him into reality, "I'm going down there."

"To do what?" Paris said, with worry in his eyes as he gently grabbed her wrist.

Sienna then said, "To get Cameo. I want to finish this meeting."

"One of the other men can get her," he growled glaring at the other men.

Strider stood up and said, "I'll go."

He walked over to the door leading into the dungeon. He opened it up but was pushed down. A gush of wind hit the men.

Strider asked getting up, "What was that?"

"Some wind," Lucien said.

Strider looked at him and said, "Oh yes gushes of wind can push me down."

Sienna then said, "There was a black figure that came out of the door."

"Maybe a bat," Sabin quickly replied.

"But bats aren't that fast," Ashlyn said still sitting on Maddox's lap.

A voice then said, "You're right."

Things went silent as the lords looked up to see Red sitting on a pillar.

SHE JUMPED OFF the pillar making a hole like crater in the floor.

She looked up to show her red eyes and long hair. Her long silky black hair caressed her tan skin. She looked at them each slowly.

_They hurt us._

_I know but we must wait._

_For what?_

_For the right moment._

She then heard hissing as her other side sat still.

Sabin then said, "Where is Cameo?"

"Sleeping don't worry. I would have killed her but she pleaded to me, but you will not feel mercy," She said looking straight at him with an expression to kill.

She quickly looked at them all and said, "I will kill you all slowly for what you have done to me!"

Maddox growled as Ashlyn ran out the room. Red looked up at them and said, "I will give no mercy to you ungrateful bastards."

Maddox growled, "You should plead for us not to kill you right now."

_Kill him._

"You think so," she said before disappearing.

Each Lord at each other before hearing a yell come from the ceiling. Maddox was up in the air being held by his collar. He was there one second then on the floor. Red was giving a half smile when she was knocked down by Sienna.

They both hit the wall. Red looked at her and head butted her making Sienna fly back. Red jumped at hurled Sienna across the room into the wall. Red let her go letting Sienna slide to the floor. Her head was hard. She heard gun shots coming from the Lords. She looked at them as one bullet pierced her side. She winced as she turned to face them. She then felt a bullet go right in her head.

Her vision started to blur as she fell to the floor. Her wings went back in her as she saw darkness. She was unbelievable pain as she laid there motionless. She wasn't dead. She couldn't die. Her blood had the Water from the River of Life. She only could truly "die" one way. Being killed by her brother.

She noticed that she was in a dark room. No she wasn't awake it was a vision with her other side, she had a lot of these because when she was in battle and was attempted to be killed she became her dark side. She had three sides to her. She had a darker side that was so bad angels around her hide not even the Seven attempted to calm this beast. It was used for defense. This side she hadn't use in years ever since prisoner.

She shook her head and said, "What do you think?"

"I think we should let her out," her other side said.

Red stood there and thought for a second before smiling and said, "I agree."

Her other side smiled as it turned her head toward a figure standing there chained. The figure looked up and smiled.

TORIN STOOD THERE speechless. Amun just shot her. All the other things they did to her she lived but this shot killed her. The other men stood around near her dead body and talked about what to do.

Maybe it was because of his touch she went crazy. She was fine this morning when he looked at her. He looked over at her body but it was gone. He looked around to see her nowhere. He then said, "Guys!"

He was shh… he quickly rolled his eyes and said, "Guys!"

He was once again shh…

He yelled, "GUYS!"

"What is it Torin?" Aeron asked annoyed.

Torin pointed to the empty space on the floor. They all stood there wondering where she went. They then heard screaming come from down the hall. Then Amun rasped, "Haidee."

Quickly the Lords started running for the room. Amun was the fastest going to his Haidee. Torin stood at a good pace away. He knew Amun loved that women like crazy and losing her was like hell on earth. They all crowded the room as they saw Red with Haidee. Red wasn't her usually look. Her wings sprawled the room length and her eyes were pitch black. She had fangs that looked deadly just by looking.

The Lords stood there as they watch defend less Haidee sitting there about to be choke. Amun was in the front of the group with a worried look. Red shot her glances around the room.

Lucien said walking forward, "Please put her down Red and let us talk."

"What talk? The talk we could have had but instead you used that time up buddy. You chose to torture and hurt me. I will show you all pain," she said as she began squeezing. Haidee started gagging as she scratched at Red's hands.

Reyes took out a blade but Red looked at him and said, "Rather not do that or she will die along with yours."

Reyes stood there before placing the blade back. They stood there watching her. Torin should have stopped her but this wasn't Red, what would she do to him. It was quiet just for a second when they realized pattering of two feet and someone yelling, "Mother!"


	5. Chapter 5

THE LORDS LOOKED at each other as they heard the sound getting louder and the yelling getting louder too. Aeron and Olivia were pushed out of the way by two kids. They looked 10 years old but they were beautiful. Twins that was easily noted. They looked worried checking the room. When their eyes lay on Red they jumped into gear and ran toward her. They both jumped on trying to stop her.

She roared as the little girl prowled Haidee out of her arms while the little boy held on to Red's back saying with tears rolling down his face, "Mother please stop."

Red sat up and started to shake the kids off. They held on tight. They gave Red a peck on the cheek before jumping off onto the bed. Red screamed holding onto her head. Her skin was melting off as her wings fell apart. She was dying well that is what Torin thought but he watched as her skin came off it showed another layer of herself. He wings were gone and her hair was short. She looked normal but naked.

The little girl jumped on Red before anyone saw her nude while the by grabbed the covers to hide her bare skin. Skin Torin was dying to feel again. Once he thought only once. She laid there unconscious. The little kids covered her up with tears rolling down their face. The little girl sat there caressing Red's hair while the boy looked back the Lords with flames in his eyes.

He hissed at them as he forced out with force like a man, "Who dared to cause my mother to do such a horrible thing?"

Torin noticed when this kid spoke his demon whimpered and then sat in the back of his head yelling, "Stupid hide or we will both dye!"

Torin looked at the other Lords to see them scared even Sienna wasn't stepping forward. Torin looked back at the kid who was throwing death glares at all of them.

The boy stood up and said showing his fangs, "Tell me who did this or I will skin you all alive."

He then stopped looking at them and looked behind him. Torin looked at Red who was shuffling in the sheets.

THE BOY FELL NEXT to her and said wrapping himself around her, "Mother I'm sorry please forgive me."

Red then sat up holding her head at first before patting the boy's back. She said hugging both kids, "Damon it is fine. You did the right thing."

The boy looked at her with a smile and then at the Lords while he said with a hiss, "Mother tells me who made you show the dark side. I'll rip the skin off their bones for you."

"No Damon, they were protecting themselves," she said leaning her head against his.

Red looked at the little girl and asked, "Angela why are you crying?"

"I was scared mommy. Please come home," Angela said burying her face into Red's lap.

Red patted her head and said, "I'm sorry. I don't want you hurt. Hunter's have friends down in hell."

Damon said looking at her, "Mother we will keep you safe."

"I know but they will hurt you and use you against me," she said caressing his face.

Damon looked at her and said, "Well mother Angela and I have chosen to be with you even if you shoo us away."

"Sweet, but now isn't the time to talk about this," Red said looking at the Lords. Damon nodded as he stared at them also.

Lucien then said stepping forward, "Who are these kids?"

"We are her kids," Damon said glaring at him.

"Yes but I didn't give birth to them," Red said. Damon wrapped himself around her chest not to allow anyone to see her bare breast.

Reyes asked, "Then whose kids are these?"

William said before Red could answer, "Luficier's."

The Lords turned to show the one and only bastard William come walking in. He wasn't his slutty self like usual. Red sat there giving him the death glare. William then said, "Luficier made them from the River of Death. He did the same thing his father did to make his mistress. What Luficier did wrong was he took things from your demon. So these kids are your creation but worst is they could kill anyone with their blood, spit, kiss."

"Except mother!" Damon hissed.

"How?" William asked.

"Because my body was made from the River of Life. I can never die." Red said looking at William.

William narrowed his eyes as he said, "Makes no sense you have a mother.

"Yes well she was the one made from the river but since she gave me the River of Life before being locked up."

"Wait," Olivia said making every focus on her. She then said, "Who is your father?"

Red sighed as she looked out the window. She said, "You know the truth isn't so great."

Red looked at them and said, "My fathers are…"

**Wait she has two dads! How? Who is her mom? What is she? **

**Comment Please**

Thank you for watching


End file.
